


Easy As

by Singerdiva01



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1333867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singerdiva01/pseuds/Singerdiva01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dee reflects on her first wedding anniversary. (Written for the 2014 LJ Multi-Ship War)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy As

She doesn’t think he’ll remember their first anniversary and she knows she was right when he comes home late, stinking of booze and sweat and probably sex but she doesn’t let him get close enough to find out before steering him roughly in the direction of the shower.

Tradition says counting the number of years a couple has been married is important. The number defines the depth of the relationship and the character of the people making it work. 

Dee knows it’s the other things that she can’t bear to count that define her marriage with Lee. 

The number of times she’s caught him looking longingly at Kara Thrace in the co-ed head.

The number of times ‘Kara’ has echoed off the bulkhead when they frak. 

The number of drinks he has to consume to before he can bear to come home.

The number of times she wishes he hadn’t.

Even a child could do it but Dee knows she won’t be able to survive having to count to number two.


End file.
